This laboratory has been involved in trying to improve the therapeutic efficacy of antineoplastic agents by administering them intraperitoneally via semi-permanent dialysis catheters to patients with tumor confined to the intra-abdominal space. We have finished clinical trials of methotrexate and 5-FU and are currently conducting phase I trials of adriamycin and phase II trials of i.p. 5-FU. Pharmacologic studies are being conducted to define the transport of these drugs across the human peritoneum, measure the possible first-pass hepatic clearance and levels of hepatic perfusion, and correlate drug levels to clinical efficacy and toxicity.